Game of Thrones Fiction : Light and Shadow
by Nina-Deucalion
Summary: Pendant une grosse partie de sa vie, la jeune femme n'avait cessé d'être trahi par son entourage. Mais ceux qui l'avait trahi, ignoraient ce qu'ils avaient réveillé et à quoi ils allaient devoir faire face ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue :**_

La jeune femme s'était toujours demandé à qui elle pouvait réellement faire confiance.

Son oncle, l'avait peut être épargné quand elle était enfant, mais dans quels buts ?

Celui qui lui a sauvé la vie, pourquoi a t-il fait cela ? Quelles idées avait il derrière la tête ?

Les gens ne s'étaient ils pas toujours servi d'elle ?

Tout cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, car elle était là, gisant sur le sol, dans une marre de sang.

La seule question qu'elle avait en tête à ce moment, c'est comment avait elle fait pour en arriver là et mourir dans de telles circonstances ?


	2. Chapitre 1 :

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

La jeune femme était là, allongée sur le sol, baignant dans son sang. Elle fixait le ciel qui était gris et sombre, les deux mains sur sa poitrine, d'où le sang coulé. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu finir ainsi, et mourir dans de telles circonstances. Elle repensait à sa vie passée, et aux derniers événements qui s'étaient déroulés et qui l'avaient amenée à mourir ici, dans ce bois. Elle sentait la vie la quitter à petits feux.

Plusieurs mois auparavant, dans le Nord à Winterfell :

Le roi Robert Baratheon et sa famille arrivèrent à Winterfell où la famille Stark les attendait, tout d'abord ce fut le Prince Jeoffrey Baratheon et son oncle Ser Jaime Lannister, chevalier de la garde royale qui firent leur entrée à Winterfell, suivit du carrosse de la Reine Cersei Lannister et enfin le Roi arriva sur magnifique destrier. Il descendit de son cheval et alla saluer la famille Stark

La Reine descendit de son carrosse, suivit d'une magnifique jeune femme. Elle avait les cheveux blond, avec des reflets cuivrés, comme si ses cheveux étaient fait de flammes, ils lui arrivait au niveau des épaules. Sa peau était claire tel de la porcelaine et ses yeux étaient bleu-gris comme la glace.

La Reine rejoignit son mari pour saluer les Stark qui les accueillaient.

Le Roi attendit la très jeune Arya demandait à sa sœur aînée qui était la jeune femme qui se tenait à côté de Ser Jaime Lannister et du Prince. Le Roi Robert Baratheon pris donc la parole, en regardant en direction de la jeune femme désignait par Arya.

_**Le Roi :** Viens ici !_

La jeune femme se rapprocha et salua les Stark comme une Lady le faisait. Les fils d'Eddard Stark et son valet: Robb Stark, Jon Snow et Theon Greyjoy ne pouvait détourner de le regard, ils fixaient tout les trois le jeune femme.

_**Le Roi : **Je vous présente ma nièce, Nina Caerwyn Baratheon, fille de ma défunte sœur._

Lors du banquet donné en l'honneur du Roi et de sa famille. La jeune Nina croisa Lord Eddard Stark, ce dernier lui présenta ses excuses, c'est à ce moment que Jaime Lannister arriva et commença à parler avec Ned Stark d'organisation de Joutes, mais Ned déclina cette offre en lui disant qu'il ne faisait pas de joutes, ainsi lors d'un duel son adversaire ne connaissait pas ses capacités.

Nina qui écoutait la conversation, ne supportait pas d'être en présence de Lord Stark.

_**Nina :** Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air._

_**Ser Jaime Lannister**_, qui tenait le bras de la jeune femme : _Tout vas bien ?_

_**Nina**__, _ayant presque les larmes aux yeux, fit en sorte que Jaime lui lâche le bras_: Oui, tout vas bien, j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air._

Jaime Lannister savait très bien que la jeune femme n'allait pas bien, et il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule, il l'a laissa donc partir.

Nina se dirigea vers la sortie et arriva dans la cours, où elle entendu Tyion Lannister et Jon Snow discutaient sur le fait que le jeune homme n'était pas le bienvenu au banquet, car Lady Stark ne voulait pas le voir, étant donné qu'il était le bâtard de Ned et qu'à chaque fois qu'elle déposait son regard sur lui, elle se rappelait de l'adultère de son mari.

La jeune femme avança et les coupa dans leur conversation. Elle s'adressa à Jon Snow.

_**Nina : **Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ce que tu es, car c'est ta différence qui fait ta force._

_**Tyrion :** Nina a raison sur ce point. Mais tient que fais-tu ici, tu n'es pas au banquet ?_

_**Nina :** Non, je ne me sentais pas très bien, sans doute le voyage. Je vais aller m'allonger, je me sentirais mieux demain. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit._

Elle leur tira sa révérence et se dirigea vers ses appartements.

Le lendemain matin, tout les hommes sauf Jaime Lannister, Tyrion Lannister, Jeoffrey Baratheon et Brandon Stark, partirent à la chasse.

La jeune femme arriva en tenue pour aller chasser et monta sur son cheval. Les jeunes hommes étaient surpris de la voir.

_**Le Roi :** Ned cela ne te dérange pas que ma nièce nous accompagne, c'est une excellente chasseuse._

Eddard Stark fit signe de son accord, que cela ne le dérangeait nullement. En même temps, il ne pouvait dire non au Roi.

Lors de la partie de chasse, le jeune femme entendit Theon Greyjoy, valet des Stark parler à Jon Snow, sur son sujet et prenant le jeune homme de haut.

_**Theon :** Arrête de la regarder ainsi, tu ne penses vraiment pas qu'une personne de son rang, issu d'une telle famille voudrait d'une personne comme toi. Tu n'es rien à ses yeux, tu n'es rien pour une femme comme elle._

Les autres ricanèrent à cela.

La jeune femme tira une flèche qui frôla de prêt Theon sans le toucher et atteignit sa cible en plein cœur, il s'agissait du sanglier qui se trouvait non loin derrière le jeune homme. Elle descendit de son cheval, passa devant Theon qui était blanc de peur, retira la flèche du gibier, la rangea dans son carquois puis se rapprocha du petit groupe.

_**Nina :** Ta logique est bonne. Tu as raison, une personne comme lui n'a rien à faire avec une personne issue d'une bonne famille._

Un léger sourire commença à apparaître sur le visage du jeune homme, mais celui-ci n'allait pas rester bien longtemps.

_**Nina :**__ C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai rien à faire avec aucun d'entre vous_.

Elle regagna son cheval.

_**Theon :** Mais nous ne sommes pas des bâtards. Regardant en direction de Jon._

_**Nina :**__ Certes, mais c'est mon cas, je suis la bâtarde de la sœur du Roi, recueillie par celui-ci, dés mon plus jeune âge. _Prenant de haut Theon.

Le Roi Robert ria de la scène.

_**Eddard Stark : **Dis-moi, mon ami, ta nièce a de la réparti. _

Cependant, par ses mots, Lord Stark compris que la jeune femme n'avait pas oublié une certaine partie de son passé.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient passé depuis la visite à Winterfell, suite à la chute accidentelle du jeune Bran, Nina proposa son aide à Lady Stark, si elle avait besoin d'elle, Catelyn n'aurait qu'à envoyer un corbeau à King's Landing et le jeune femme partirait pour Winterfell dans le but de l'aider.

Lord Eddard Stark était devenu la Main du Roi, des complots se mettaient en place mais personne ne s'en doutait.

Depuis l'arrivée des Stark et en particulier de Ned Stark, Nina n'était plus à l'aise à King's Landing, elle ne se sentait plus chez elle. Même si auparavant, malgré son sourire, son oncle lui rappelait sans cesse qui elle était, une erreur de la part de sa jeune et défunte sœur Eira, il lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas digne de porter le nom de s Baratheon, et qu'elle aurait du mourir le même jour que ses parents, mais les Lannister et en particulier Tywin Lannister avait convaincu de ne pas tuer l'enfant. Elle devait sa vie à la famille Lannister.

Jaime Lannister avait remarqué le désarroi et la peine de la jeune femme à plusieurs reprises, tenant à elle, il décida d'informer son père de la situation.

Lord Tywin Lannister envoya à King's Landing, un corbeau qui s'adressait au Roi, ce dernier demanda que Nina soit envoyée à Castel Roc, car il avait soit disant besoin de ses compétences et son aide.

La Jeune femme fit convoquée par son oncle, pour l'informer qu'elle partait pour Castel Roc.

Depuis son arrivée à Castel Roc, les événements s'étaient multipliés à King's Landing. Le Roi Robert Baratheon était mort lors d'une partie de chasse, la Main du Roi Lord Eddard Stark fut condamné à mort par le nouveau Roi Jeoffrey Baratheon, fils de Robert et Cersei, une guerre avait éclaté entre le Nord et le Sud, pour conquérir le Trône de Fer une guerre entre les Lannister et les Stark. Robb Stark fut nommé Roi du Nord.

Lors d'une bataille entre les troupes de Robb Stark et celle de Tywin Lannister, Ser Jaime Lannister fut capturé et emprisonné par les ennemis de la couronne. De plus, personne ne savait réellement où Jaime pouvait se trouver, malgré les espions et les soldats de la famille Lannister.

Nina qui était proche de Jaime, à qui elle tenait énormément. Il était le seul qui ne la voyait pas comme la bâtarde de Eira Baratheon et elle était la seule qui ne le voyait pas comme le Régicide, de plus elle était au courant des raisons du geste de Jaime, qui le poussa à tuer le Roi fou : Aerys Targaryen.

La jeune femme ne pouvait rester ici, impuissante, ne pouvant rien faire pour aider et ramener Jaime chez lui. Elle décida donc de partir voir Tywin Lannister et de le convaincre de la laisser partir à la recherche du chevalier.

Elle mis toute sa force et sa conviction dans le but de convaincre le Lord, ce qu'elle réussit à faire.

_**Nina : **Je ferais tout pour le retrouver et le ramener ici, je vous le promets sur ma vie. Même si cela implique que je risque ma vie, que je risque de mourir._

_**Tywin Lannister : **J'espère que nous devrons pas en arriver là, et je ne le souhaite pas. Tu es plus maligne, rusée, futée et forte que mes espions et soldats réunis. Fais attention à toi._

Nina acquiesça et parti se préparait, elle enfila une tenue plus adéquate à la situation : un ensemble pantalon, chemise et veste en cuir noir, coupé et taillé pour une dame. Elle rajouta une ceinture où étaient accrochés ses deux fourreaux, l'un tenant sa dague _Dairium _(« horreur de ombres de la nuit ») qui avait appartenu à sa mère Eira, c'était le mari de celle-ci (autrement dit le père de Nina) qui lui avait offert, Nina la récupéra le jour de la mort de sa mère. C'était une dague à la lame acérée, noire avec une pierre Onyx incrustée au bout de la poignée. L'autre fourreau tenait son épée _Aeglos _(« pointe des neiges »), c'était une épée faite d'un acier rare, un acier Valyrien qui donnait à la lame un aspect très clair, tel du cristal de glace. Elle était légère et très tranchante. La poignée était terminée d'une tête de lion, qu'elle recouvrit d'un tissu noir, pour ne pas que ses ennemis puissent la voir. Cette épée lui fut offerte par son maître d'arme qui ne fut qu'autre que Jaime lannister, chevalier de la garde royale. Il avait fait gravé sur la lame de l'épée « Light and shadow » car il disait que Nina cachait en elle deux faces comme celle du soleil et de la lune. Elle était belle et serviable comme le premier, mais elle était forte et pourrait retourner des armées tel un démon.

La jeune femme rechercha longuement le jeune homme. Un jour alors qu'elle était proche du but, elle fut capturée par les hommes de Robb Stark, le Roi du Nord, et fut amenée devant ce dernier, Lady Catelyn Stark et Lady Brienne de Tarth étaient présentes. Theon sortie sa dague et la plaça sous le coup de la jeune femme, la menaçant de mort.

_**Theon : **Elle doit mourir, elle est avec les Lannister !_

Lady Stark s'y opposa, elle refusait que la jeune femme ne soit tué. Elle estimait que les Stark lui avait déjà fait assez de mal comme ça, et de plus, la jeune femme ne leur voulait aucun mal et qu'elle l'avait aidé pour soigné Bran de sa chute.

Robb décida d'écouter sa mère et de faire prisonnière Nina. La jeune femme ignorait que l'homme qu'elle était venu sauver était tout près, qu'il était également prisonnier dans ce camps.

Une nuit, les hommes du Roi, sous les ordres de Theon Greyjoy sortirent la jeune Nina de sa cellule. Lady Stark et Lady Brienne les surprirent, mais il était déjà trop tard, l'un des hommes venait d'enfoncer dans la poitrine de la jeune femme, la dague de cette dernière _Dairium_. Lady Stark et Lady Brienne étaient impuissantes face à la situation, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Nina.

Les soldats la jetèrent dans les bois, avec son épée et sa dague, comme-ci elle n'était rien à leur yeux, juste un tas d'os et de chair.

La jeune femme agonisait dans son propre sang, elle rendit son dernier souffle.

Quelques jours plus tard, Robb et ses hommes avaient quitté les lieux. Mais Apparemment les Dieux en avait décidé autrement pour le sort de la jeune femme. En effet, Nina se réveilla au milieu des bois, dans une marre de sang, avec sa dague et son épée à ses côtés. Elle se leva et examina sa poitrine là où elle avait reçut le coup de couteau. Mais elle n'avait rien, juste une cicatrice à l'emplacement précis où la dague l'avait touché. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, mais elle estimait que les Dieux lui avait laissé une nouvelle chance. Elle attrapa ses armes et reprit sa route.


	3. Chapitre 2 :

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Biographie :

_**Nom :** _Caerwyn (« Forteresse Blanche ») Baratheon

**_Prénom :_ **Nina, Eira (« Neige » prénom de sa mère)

**_Âge : _**23 ans

_**Armes :** _Dairium (« Horreur des ombres de la nuit ») dague

Aeglos (« Pointe des neiges ») épée

**_Personnalité :_**

Forte personnalité, tempérament de feu. Elle ne laisse paraître aucun sentiments ou très peu et très rarement sauf avec une personne : Ser Jaime Lannister. Elle préfère se débrouiller seule et ne compter que sur elle-même la majorité du temps.

Elle a parfois tendance à foncer dans le tas, peu de choses l'arrêtent, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux. Elle est parfois décrite comme sauvage.

Elle déteste qu'une personne s'expose au danger pour l'aider, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de le faire pour les autres. Certains la considèrent comme une meneuse. Elle excelle au combat au corps à corps et à l'épée.

La loyauté est une qualité et chose importante à ses yeux.

Son passé est plutôt sombre.

**_Son histoire :_**

Bien avant que Robert Baratheon soit Roi des sept royaumes, il avait une jeune sœur, Eira Baratheon. Elle était promise à un homme beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle et qu'elle n'aimait pas. De plus, la jeune femme ne voulait pas finir sa vie comme sa défunte mère, mariée à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas et fnir sa vie malheureuse.

La jeune femme avait toujours rêvé qu'elle se marierait avec un homme qu'elle aimait réellement, qu'elle fonderait une famille avec ce même homme et qu'elle serait heureuse, c'est comme ça qu'elle voyait sa vie.

Le jour où elle appris que son mariage était déjà prévu et qu'elle était destiné à un homme riche et puissant, comme du vulgaire bétail, et ses frères profitent de l'argent de ce mariage, son cœur se brisa. Sa famille ne voyait que l'or et non le bonheur de leur sœur.

La jeune femme décida donc de quitter sa famille et partir loin. Elle ne voulait pas épouser cet homme et elle ne le ferait pas. Elle décida donc de partir pour le Nord, où elle se ferait une nouvelle vie, renonçant ainsi à la richesse et le confort.

Malgré les recherches menaient pas ses frères, elle ne fut retrouvé, c'était la plus maligne de la famille Baratheon.

Eira était devenu une paysanne, un jour elle recueillit un homme qui était blessé, c'était un déserteur de Castel Black, elle savait le sort qu'on lui réservait pour avoir déserté la garde de la nuit. Elle décida donc de la caché chez elle. Les deux individu tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre et décidèrent de se marier. Neuf mois après cette union, Eira mit une monde une petite fille, ils décidèrent de la nommer Nina.

Ils vécurent heureux en tant que fermiers, jusqu'au sept ans de leur fille. En effet, alors qu'ils étaient tout les trois sur la place du marché pour vendre leur légumes, Lord Eddard Stark qui était présent, les vit et reconnu la jeune femme, la sœur de Robert son ami. Lord Stark les fit arrêter, cependant il estimait que ce n'était pas à lui de décider du sort de ces personnes, mais celui du frère de la jeune femme de rendre justice.

Le couple et le fruit de leur union furent amenés à Robert Baratheon. L'homme décida de les condamner à mort pour leurs erreurs et trahison, de même que l'enfant. Cependant Lord Tywin Lannister était présent et convainquit Robert d'épargner sa nièce, Nina, pour lui elle ne devait pas être puni pour les crimes de ses parents. Robert décida donc de ne pas tuer l'enfant. Mais la pauvre enfant vit ses parents se faire tuer. Elle considérait Lord Eddard Stark comme responsable de la mort des personnes qu'elle aimait.

Peu de temps après, Robert Baratheon partit en rébellion contre le Roi Fou : Aerys Targaryen, il devint Roi des sept couronne par la suite.

Elle passa donc le reste de son enfance, et son adolescence à King's Landing comme la nièce du Roi. Elle devait énormément à la famille Lannister, elle avait une dette gravé au fer rouge.

À King's Landing, elle appris le maniement des armes ainsi que les règles de la chevalerie, sous les ordres de son oncle le Roi Baratheon. Son maître d'armes ne fut qu'autre que Ser Jaime Lannister, chevalier de la Garde Royale. Elle s'avéra excellet comme épéiste.

Elle reçut une bonne éducation, apprenant l'histoire des sept royaumes, la discipline, même si elle avait beaucoup de mal avec cette dernière.

À ce jour, elle avait 23 ans.

Puis les événements se précipitèrent depuis la visite de la famille royale à Winterfell.


	4. Chapitre 3 :

**Chapitre 3 :**

Nina avait repris sa route pour rechercher Jaime, le Dieu rouge avait peut être décidé que ce n'était pas encore l'heure de sa mort, mais les anciens dieux et les nouveaux devaient voir cela d'une autre façon, car sur sa route, Nina eut le malheur de retomber sur des hommes de Stark. Ces dernier décidèrent de l'attaquer n'ont pas parce qu'elle était avec les Lannister, ils n'en savaient rien, mais parce que c'était une femme, et cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'en avaient pas croisé de si belle. La Jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire et se défendit du mieux qu'elle pouvait contre les cinq hommes, mais c'était un combat perdu d'avance, elle reçut un coup d'épée sur le haut du bras droit, qui lui laissa une plaie profonde, c'était son bras d'épée, la douleur était tellement forte, qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir son épée et la fit tomber. Elle se dit que c'était la fin pour elle, qu'elle avait échouée...

Elle ferma les yeux, priant avant de mourir, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, ces hommes allait la violer, puis la tuer …

Alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, elle entendit les hommes qui l'avaient attaqué, crier de douleur, elle ouvrit alors les yeux, et elle vit d'autre hommes, et soldats tuer ses assaillants.

Un des hommes descendit de son cheval, et se dirigea vers la jeune femme, il l'aida à se relever et vit son épée qui était ornée d'une tête de Lion. Il reconnut la jeune femme qui l'avait devant lui.

_**L'homme : **Ma Lady, je suis Lord Garo, seigneur au service de Tywin Lannister. Vous devez être, Lady Caerwin, nièce de Robert Baratheon ?_

_**Nina :** Oui, c'est bien moi …_

_**Lord Garo :** Qu'est ce qu'une jeune femme de votre rang fait par ici …_

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle avait la main posé sur son bras saignant, pour limiter la perte de sang, et la douleur la faisait souffrir. L'homme le remarqua.

_**Lord Garo :** Pardon, ma lady, j'avais oublié votre blessure,._

il appela un autre homme, qui devait avoir des connaissance en médecine.

_**Lord Garo : **Soigne là ! _

Puis s'adressant à Nina.

_**Lord Garo : **Nous étions en route pour Port Royal quand nous avons entendu le bruit de plusieurs épée se cognant et nous sommes venu. Mes hommes et moi, allons vous escorter jusqu'à Port Royal, Lord Tywin Lannister ne nous pardonnera, s'il vous arrivait quelque chose._

Nina savait qu'elle ne pouvait continuer sa recherche, cela était trop dangereux après tout, elle était morte une fois, mais personne ne le savait, et elle avait failli mourir à nouveau. Elle décida donc de suivre Lord Garo et ses hommes, jusqu'à Port Royal. Le soigneur avait fini de faire des points de sutures sur le bras de Nina et lui avait fait un bandage.

_**Nina : **Bien, mon Lord, je vous suivrait jusqu'à Port Royal._

La jeune femme fit la route avec ces hommes, aucune encombres ne s'étaient déroulées. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. La jeune femme descendit de son cheval, et le laissa à un écuyer.

_**Nina : **Lord Garo, si vous aller rendre visite à Lord Tywin Lannister, dites lui que je suis saine et sauve et que j'arriverai dans quelque instant, je pars me changer pour être présentable devant le roi et sa cours._

Nina traversa la cours du château, pour se diriger vers ses appartements, elle ne regarda pas devant elle, elle était préoccupée par le sort que Jaime, dont elle n'avait rien pu faire, et elle ignorait où il pouvait être, sur son chemin elle heurta un homme.

_**Nina :** Toute mes excuses, je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas devant moi._

Elle leva les yeux, l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle, était fort, il avait les cheveux bruns clairs blondis par le soleiln les yeux bleu acier et le teint halé.

_**L'homme : **C'est moi qui m'excuse ma lady._

La jeune femme reconnut les armoiries de l'homme. Et l'homme reconnut le jeune femme, il avait déjà vu s'entrainer au combat et à l'épée avec Jaime Lannister, dit le régicide, son maître d'armes.

_**Nina : **Vous êtes Laoise Aodh, Chef de la guilde des mercenaires « Les Licornes »?_

_**Aodh : **Oui, c'est bien ça, si je me trompe pas vous êtes Lady Caerwyn._

_**Nina : **C'est bien moi, Je vois que vous rassemblait vos hommes ? Vous quittez déjà Port Royal ?_

_**Aodh : **Oui, , je vais peut être vous semblait indiscret, mais puis-je savoir d'où vous vient cette blessure au bras ?_

La jeune femme ne put lui répondre, car l'une des servantes de Cersei Lannister l'appela. La jeune femme était appelé par le Roi Jeoffrey Lannister, elle devait donc se dépêcher.

_**Nina : **Oui, je suis désolé, mais le Roi m'appelle et comme vous le savait il n'aime pas attendre. _

Elle laissa l'homme, ce dernier était très occupé, il rassemblait ses hommes pour quitter Port Royal. La jeune femme ignorait la raison qui poussé l'homme à quitter le royaume.

La jeune femme enfila une veste que la servant lui avait apporté, n'ayant pas eu le temps de partir se changer pour être présentable devant la Roi. Elle arriva dans la salle où on l'avait convié. Il s'agissait d'une salle de la tour de la main du Roi.

Au tour de la table, il y avait Tywin Lannister, sa fille Cersei, son fils Tyrion, **Petyr Baelish** dit Littlefinger, Varys et le Roi Jeoffrey.

_**Jeoffrey :** Te voilà enfin !_

_**Nina : **Pardon, mon Roi._

_**Jeoffrey :**__ Tu étais parti chercher mon oncle, mais à ce que je vois, tu reviens les mains vides, à quoi sert tu _?

La jeune femme laissait le roi parler, elle ne disait rien.

_**Jeoffrey : **Je devrais t'exécuter pour avoir échoué ! _

_**Tywin : **Personne ne tuera personne, Nina n'a rien fait pour mérité un tel sort, elle voulait rendre service, et retrouver ton oncle, elle a eu plus de courage que quiconque dans ce royaume. Contrairement à certains hommes de ce royaume, elle a osé braver les dangers pour sauver ton oncle. Mais avec les hommes de Robb, elle n'avait aucune chance malheureusement, mes hommes l 'ont retrouvé au bon moment._

_**Jeoffrey :** Bien, mais de toute façon, on ne risque plus rien des Starks, après tout Robb Stark est mort …_

_**Tywin :** Tu peux disposer Nina, tu peux aller te faire une toilette et te reposer._

_**Nina :**__ Bien, mon Lord._

La jeune femme se retira mais elle vit le regard de mépris du Roi Jeoffrey, et elle savait que sa menace de mort n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé Jaime Lannister, c'était tout autre. Elle compris en ce jour que le jeune holle voulait sa mort à tout prix, car elle était la digne et légitime héritière du trône, car elle était la fille de la sœur du Roi Baratheon, malgré que sa mère avait trahi sa famille, et que les gens l'avaient longtemps considéré comme une bâtarde, elle était héritière du trône.

De plus, son père était peut être devenu un garde de la nuit, et il était mort aujourd'hui, mais il était héritier du Nord, en effet, sa famille régnait sur le Nord, avant que les sept royaumes ne soient réunis, mais peut de gens le savait, certaines personnes de la guilde des mercenaires « Les Licornes » le savaient.

La jeune femme était parti se changer, mais elle ne s'était pas mis en robe, elle portait encore une tenu, un pantalon et une veste en cuir de couleur noire et marron, avec une chemise blanche en dessous.

Elle sortit dans la cours et s'installa sur un mur, observant Aodh et ses hommes préparait leurs affaires.

Le jeune femme ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire : attendre ici, le retour de Jaime, ne sachant pas s'il était encore vivant et s'il allait revenir un jour, avec le risque que le Roi Jeoffrey orchestre son meurtre, ou bien quitter Port Royal pour protéger sa vie, mais aussi en espérant retrouver Jaime. Elle restait là à observer les hommes de Aodh et réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire.


	5. Chapitre 4 :

_**Chapitre 4 : **_

La Jeune femme était reparti dans sa chambre pour se changer à nouveau pour être présentable pour le repas, en effet, la reine régente, estimait qu'une dame devait être en robe, et non en pantalon, chemise et veste, non en tenue d'homme.

Alors qu'elle avait fini de se préparer, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper trois fois à sa porte. Elle demande à sa servante de faire rentrer la personne, il s'agissait de Lord Aodh, capitaine et chef de la troupe de mercenaires « Les licornes ».

Ce dernier était venu lui offrir une dague, ornée d'une tête de licorne pour que la jeune femme se protège. Elle lui demanda où il se rendait, mais celui-ci, ne lui répondait pas.

L'homme quitta Port-Real.

La jeune femme se rendit au repas, auprès de la Reine régente et du roi Jeoffrey. Nina partit d'asseoir auprès de Tyrion Lannister, elle aimait son humour, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa famille le méprisait.

Pendant, tout le repas, le roi Jeoffrey parlait de comment était mort Robb Stark. Il fit plusieurs allusions, que seule Nina compris, des allusions sur le possible avenir de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se méfiait de plus en plus du Roi, ou plutôt du faux Roi.

A la fin du repas, elle repartit dans ses appartements, elle se changea, elle était prête pour aller se coucher, elle s'assit sur son lit, prenant la dague que Lord Laoise lui avait offert. Elle l'examina de plus prêt, et compris qu'elle avait beaucoup de valeur aux yeux de l'homme, que ce n'était pas une simple dague taillée pour un soldat. Elle devait avoir la même valeur que sa dague Dairium hérité de son père. Elle l'a posa sur sa table de chevet, puis elle dit à sa servant qu'elle pouvait disposer.

La Jeune femme s'allongea attendant le sommeil arrivé. Elle repensait aux derniers événements qui s'étaient déroulés, elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu survivre, alors qu'elle était sure d'être morte dans cette forêt. Elle s'endormit enfin, la fatigue avait eu raison d'elle.

En plein milieu de la nuit, un homme vêtu de noir, dont on ne pouvait même pas distinguer le visage entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme endormit. Il se rapprocha du lit, puis s'assit et mis sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme, pour l'empêcher de crier, il sortit une dague de sa ceinture pour tuer la jeune femme.

Cette dernière se débattait, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire l'homme la maintenait. Elle tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet, et vit la dague d'Aodh, elle la saisit et l'enfonça dans le cou de son agresseur, lui sectionna la carotide, puis elle fit pivoter le couteau de la gauche vers la droit, égorgeant l'homme. Il perdait tout son sang, la jeune femme en était couverte.

Elle fit tombé le corps de la homme sans vie sur la sol, puis se leva, elle chercha un signe distinctif, sur l'homme pour savoir qui l'avait envoyé la tuer. Elle comprit que c'était un homme du Roi Jeoffrey.

Elle ne pouvait plus rester à Port-Real, sa vie était en danger. Sa servante rentra et vit la scène horrifiée, Nina l'empêcha de crier.

_**Nina :** Eldena, tu as promis de me protèger depuis mon arrivée à Port-Real, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. Prépare moi, quelques affaires, aucunes robes, que mes pantalons, chemises et vestes taillés pour une femme, ensuite prépare ma ceinture et trois fourreaux, pour mon épée, et mes deux dagues. Quand tu auras fini, rassemble rapidement et discrètement, tout les hommes qui m'ont promis fidélité et qui refuse de servir le Roi Jeoffrey et sa famille. Nous partons ce soir !_

_**Eldena :** Bien madame._

La servant déposa une tenue : un pantalon et une veste de cuir gris-noir, une chemise blanche, et des bottes en cuir noire sur le lit. Elle ramena une bassine d'eau chaude pour que Nina puisse laver le sang qu'elle avait sur elle.

Pendant que le jeune femme se changeait, le servante était parti faire ce que Nina lui avait demandé.

La servant était revenu avec la ceinture et les fourreaux. La jeune femme l'a mis autour de sa taille.

_**Nina :** Eldena, dit aux hommes de préparer des chevaux, et de préparer le mien également._

La Jeune femme descendit à l'écurie où ses hommes l'attendait. Un Homme s'avança vers elle.

_**L'homme :** ma Lady, pourquoi tout cela ?_

_**Nina :** Farrère, le Roi a essayé de me tuer, donc nous quittons Port-Real._

La Jeune femme monta sur son cheval, sortit son épée, et parti avec ses hommes, quittant Port-Real, tuant les gardes de la porte, qui les empêchaient de quitter la ville. Il galopèrent toute la nuit, pour être sure, d'être loin de Port-Real,

Elle dit à ses hommes de se reposer car ils allaient avoir encore de la route.

_**Farcère :** Nina, que compte tu faire ? Nous avons prêter allégeance auprès de ta famille, je parle de ton père : Melian Dairium Caerwyn . Pour ma part, je te connais depuis ton enfance, depuis ton arrivée à Port-Real, c'est grâce à toi, que j'ai pu rentrer dans la garde royale, je n'étais qu'un pauvre village, et tu as cru en moi, moi et mes hommes, nous te protégerons jusqu'à la mort._

_**Nina :** J'ai toujours refusé de prendre se qui me revenait de droit. Les Targanyen l'avait pris à ma famille, bafouant ma famille, faisant de mon père un paria, le condamnant à devenir un garde de la nuit, puis l'usurpateur de roi Robert Baratheon avec l'aide des Stark, m'a enlevé ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde. Et aujourd'hui, le faux Roi Jeoffrey Baratheon, ou je devrais dire Lannister, tente de me tuer pour garder le trône. Il ne savent pas ce qu'il ont fait. Je vais reprendre ce qui appartient de droit à ma famille. Il y a tant d'homme qui était fidèle à mon père, ils nous rejoindront. Je n'ai jamais voulu de ce trône, mais s'ils pensent qu'il peuvent essayer de me tuer sans rien attendre en retour, ils se trompent …_

Son ami d'enfance Farcère, pouvait voir en la jeune femme : un démon. Son père ne portait pas pour rien le nom de Melian Dairium, soit l'épée noire, horreur des ombres de la nuits. Une légende disait que la famille Caerwyn était posséder par des démons depuis la nuits des temps. Les Targaryen était connu pour être les parents des dragons, mais les Caerwyn eux étaient connu pour être les parents des démons, certains raconte même que ça seraient ces derniers qui auraient créer les marcheurs blancs.

Le fait que Nina avait survécu dans la forêt, ne serait pas du au Dieu Rouge, mais sans doute à la nature de sa famille.

Jadis, la famille Caerwyn étaient la famille la plus crainte de tout les royaumes, pas par sa cruauté, mais pas sa force. Mais elle perdit de sa réputation au fil des années. Farcère, pouvait voir en Nina, que celle-ci avait tout les traits de cette célèbre famille.

Le Roi Jeoffrey, ignorait la chose qu'il avait réveillé ...


End file.
